All cultivated forms of lettuce belong to the highly polymorphic species, Lactuca sativa, which is grown for its edible head and leaves. As a crop, lettuces are grown commercially wherever environmental conditions permit the production of an economically viable yield.
Lactuca sativa is in the Cichoreae tribe of the Asteraceae (Compositae) family. Lettuce is related to chicory, sunflower, aster, scorzonera, dandelion, artichoke and chrysanthemum. Sativa is one of about 300 species in the genus Lactuca. 
Lettuce cultivars are susceptible to a number of pests and diseases such as downy mildew (Bremia lactucae). This disease result in millions of dollars of lost lettuce crop throughout the world every year.
Downy mildew (Bremia lactucae) is highly destructive of lettuce grown at relatively low temperature and high humidity. Downy mildew is caused by a fungus, Bremia lactucae, which can be one of the following strains: NL1, NL2, NL4, NL5, NL6, NL7, NL10, NL12, NL13, NL14, NL15, NL16, B1:17, B1:18, B1:20, B1:21, B1:22, B1:23, B1:24, B1:25, B1:26, B1:27, B1:28 (Van Ettekoven, K. et al., “Identification and denomination of ‘new’ races of Bremia lactucae,” In: Lebeda, A. and Kristkova, E (eds.), Eucarpia Leafy Vegetables, 1999, Palacky University, Olomouc, Czech Republic, pp. 171-175; Van der Arend et al. “Identification and denomination of “new” races of Bremia lactucae in Europe by IBEB until 2002.” In: Van Hintum, Th et al. (eds.), Eucarpia Leafy Vegetables Conference 2003, Centre for Genetic Resources, Wageningen, The Netherlands, p. 151; IBEB press release May 2010; IBEB press release March 2011), Ca-V, Ca-VI, Ca-VII, Ca-VIII (Michelmore R. & Ochoa. O. “Breeding Crisphead Lettuce.” In: California Lettuce Research Board, Annual Report 2005-2006, 2006, Salinas, Calif., pp. 55-68).
Downy mildew causes pale, angular, yellow areas bounded by veins on the upper leaf surfaces. Sporulation occurs on the opposite surface of the leaves. The lesions eventually turn brown, and they may enlarge and coalesce. These symptoms typically occur first on the lower leaves of the lettuce, but under ideal conditions may move into the upper leaves of the head. When the fungus progresses to this degree, the head cannot be harvested. Less severe damage requires the removal of more leaves than usual, especially when the lettuce reaches its final destination.
Of the various species of aphids that feed on lettuce, the currant-lettuce aphid (Nasonovia ribisnigri) is the most destructive species because it feeds both on the leaves of the lettuce as well as deep in the heart of the lettuce, making it difficult to control with conventional insecticides. The lettuce aphid feeds by sucking sap from the lettuce leaves. Although direct damage to the lettuce may be limited, its infestation has serious consequences because the presence of aphids makes lettuce unacceptable to consumers.
Although several known lettuce cultivars exhibit resistance against disease, irrespective of lettuce type, all the lettuce cultivars affected produce a limited number of leaves that generally are of unequal size and diminished quality with respect to color and shape. This is a distinct disadvantage for processing purposes because leaves either need to be sorted based on size or they need to be cut to a smaller, more uniform size. The first option requires additional labor, with not all sizes usable. The second option has the disadvantage that it creates many cut surfaces, which then are subject to wound-induced browning, resulting in a greatly reduced shelf-life.
Although several known lettuce cultivars produce a large number of small, more uniform leaves (U.S. Pat. No. 6,320,104; US patent publication 20070022496; US patent publication 20100229255 [Emerson]), there is a need for red-colored elongated leaves. Most known cultivars with red-colored elongated leaves lack the multileaf characteristic with its earlier described advantages. The few existing varieties with red-colored, elongated leaves and the multileaf characteristic lack downy mildew B1:1-28 and Ca-V to Ca-VIII-resistance or Nr:0-resistance.
There exists a need, therefore, for a lettuce variety which exhibits a combination of resistance against downy mildew races B1:1-28 and Ca-V to Ca-VIII (Bremia lactucae) and the Nr:0-biotype of Nasonovia ribisnigri and an extraordinary high number of red-coloured, elongated leaves of substantially equal size.
Citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention.